Russian Ride
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: He was tied down on a bed in a dark room. His eyes widened when he realized that he was completely nude, but his scarf was still in place..."Hey Sleepy head." What happened to Ivan. Is This America's revenge! Read and Find out! *The sequel to Train Ride!*YAOI* SMUT* EXTEREMLY NAUGHTY* R&R PLZ!*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

AmericaxRussia

**Russian Ride**

There was a soft humming that filled a dark bedroom. A sunny blond hummed an interesting tune as he worked on preparing for the event to come. As he got organized he heard a low groan from behind, and smiled knowing that his little playmate had awaken.

A thick lethargic sounding Russian accent was voiced, as the man came to. His head felt heavy and throbbed a little in pain. He tried to bring a hand to his head to rub it, but found he couldn't. He opened his eyes slowly and craned his neck to look at his arm. His arm had been tied to a headboard, he looked on the other side to see the same thing. It was then he looked down to see that his legs were spread apart and bound to the footboard. He was tied down on a bed in a dark room. His eyes widened when he realized that he was completely nude, but his scarf was still in place.

"Ебать …"

"Hey sleepy head."

The ash blond moved his head to the side to see a smiling blond. His blue eyes twinkling as he took in the sight before him.

"Amerika…"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

He gave a wink and plopped down on the side of the bed.

"Wh, what is going on?"

The Russian had a frustrated look on his face as he tried to recall what had happened. Only managing to scrape up a few memories of the day. _He was teasing Alfred in the American's kitchen, then America did something to him or said something, then darkness._

"Well, remember what you did to me on the train a few days ago? Well, this is my way of getting back at you. My revenge."

The American said that last sentence in a sort of dark growl. He got close to Russia's face and gripped his scarf.

"So, Russia, Ivan, Vanya…I'm going to return that lovely favor."

Ivan watched as a devious smirk formed on Alfred's lips, then the blond backed away, going over to a dark corner.

"Amerika, you can't possibly do anything that will make me like you when I did you on the train."

America gave a thoughtful hum as he listened to his Russian lover. He gave a chuckle as he came back to the bedside and set down a bag with a loud thud. The items inside giving a metallic clinking. He knew he wouldn't use most of them, but nothing was wrong with having options.

"I beg to differ Vanya."

Alfred smiled as he got on to the bed, settling between Ivan's legs. The Russian's purple eyes narrowed to a glare as he watched Alfred reach a hand to his cock. The American poked the limp organ playfully, then ran his fingers over it, lightly clawing at it. Ivan hissed between clenched teeth at the feeling.

"Hhmmm…"

Alfred hummed in thought as he stopped his clawing, then closed his hand around it. He examined how his hand couldn't close around the flaccid manhood, then gave a nod.

"What are you doing Alfred?"

The blond leaned over the edge of the bed and rummaged through his bag as he responded.

"Just making sure…" he trailed off as he secured the items he was looking for, "that this will fit."

The nation held up an overly sized cock ring, so that Ivan could see it's hot pink color, and a bottle of lube.

America set the lube in the gap between Ivan and him and took hold of the Russian's cock. He smiled happily as he placed the cock ring on to find it fit perfectly. He then opened up the bottle of lube, its sent hitting Ivan's nose.

"Watermelon?"

He looked up to see Alfred smiling at him as he squirted the pink substance onto his fingers.

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it."

He gave his usual sunny smile as he placed a lubed up finger at Ivan's entrance. The Russian jerked as he felt the digit push on his hole.

"A-Alfred!"

The bigger nation growled in irritation as he felt the finger move in. He hated being the bottom and made it a point to not be, but occasionally, mostly when extremely drunk, Alfred would top. He ground his teeth and clenched his hands around their restraints, as Alfred put in another finger. Ivan's cock twitched a little and began to rise at the feeling of America's fingers.

"S-So this is your big payback, da? Tying me up and topping me?"

The Russian gave a glare that could freeze anyones blood cold, but Alfred just smiled at him as he looked over his glasses.

"Not really."

He slipped his fingers out, which Ivan thought was odd. He'd usually have given three fingers, but America gave only two and for a short time.

_~If he is not topping then what-~_

Ivan's purple eyes widened in shock as he saw Alfred reach over to his bag and pull out a vibrator. The vibrator was very detailed, with bumps and groves all over it. It was a dark purple and extremely large; it was as big as Ivan when he got an erection.

"You like it right? I had this baby custom made to be as big as you."

"Alfred…If you do this, I will make sure you won't be able to walk for a month."

America gave an amused smirk then moved the toy down to Russia's hole. The Russian began to jerk his body away from the toy, pulling at his restraints, but for some reason his strength wasn't as strong as usual.

"No need in fighting," said America as he got the tip of the vibrator in Ivan, "The drug I gave you was strong enough to take down King Kong. So…" he trails off as he listens to Ivan's strangled groan as the toy goes in more. "So your strength isn't in top form, and it won't be for a good while."

Russia gave a throaty growl and hissed as the large toy pushed into his tight hole. Alfred didn't prepare him enough, so the toy hurt as it went in.

"I'm, I'm going to ki-AH!"

Russia's threat was lost as America turned on the vibrator. He put it on its medium setting and watched at Ivan arched his back, well, tried to due to the tight restraints. The vibrator was right up against the Russian's sweet spot, causing his body to shiver and groans to escape his lips. His thick manhood began to rise steadily at the feeling; making Ivan grit his teeth as the cock ring began to get tighter.

Alfred watched all of this with intense interest. Never would he have thought that getting back at his lover would be so damn awesome! He pulls on the vibrator, pulling it out a little, then shoved it hard and deep back in. Alfred watched in udder disbelief as he saw Ivan's deep purple eyes shoot open with tears forming in them. He also had a blood red blush on his face, and his mouth open in a breathless scream of pleasure and pain.

The sunny blond blushed slightly and moaned loudly as his cock twitch in his jeans.

_~God he's so fucking hot!~_

Alfred put his hand on his crotch and rubbed himself through his jeans.

"How do you feel Vanya," he asked as he rubbed himself just a little more.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol-I'm going to enjoy fucking you up after this Amerika!"

Ivan lifted his head and gave a menacing glare, but grit his teeth and hissed as his cock throbbed painfully. He was trying to hold back his voice, but for some reason he just couldn't bite it back strongly. He blamed it on the drug. God what he wouldn't give to just break free, and fuck his sunflower unconscious.

Alfred just smirked at Russia's threat and took hold of his shirt. He pulled off his red and purple striped tee and got on top of Russia. The Russian had his eyes clenched shut as he thought about fucking his American love, but they opened once he felt America lay on him. His throbbing erection being laid on by rough jean material.

"F-Fredka?"

The older nation mentally winced at how weak his voice just sounded. He didn't have to hate it too much, because his thoughts were wiped clean as he felt Alfred put his lips on his. The American gave a sultry kiss, shoving his tongue down Russia's throat and moving it around his mouth. Ivan also got in on the act, shoving his tongue into America's hot mouth and sucking on his tongue.

As they kissed, Alfred placed his hands on his pants and began undoing them. He broke the kiss by biting down on Ivan's lip, and sucking on it as he pulled away to take off his pants and boxers.

Ivan watched him intensely as he did so. Seeing Florida spring up and Alfred moan as the garments were discarded. The young nation then slid back up on to Ivan's body and straddled his hips. Ivan's dripping length pressing against his ass.

Alfred leaned back down and gave a quick kiss to his lover before pulling back and reaching behind him. He placed his hand on the vibrator and turned it up one, then two notches and pushed on it to make sure it wasn't slipping out.

"AAAHH! Alfred!"

Ivan bucked his hips making Alfred jut forward a little. The American instantly had his heart racing more and his breathing ragged.

_~He's just like a horse!~_

Alfred always got a kick out of that. Ivan was like a horse in his mind. Huge cock, nice mount, wildly good at bucking and heaving. Sure Ivan got a little peeved about it, but he didn't care. The American blond blushed and shivered at remembering the last time he got to ride his "horse".

Ivan noticed the shivering and blush, and smiled deviously as he had a thought.

_~Maybe I can still control this?~_

He bucked up again, his cock rubbing against Alfred's ass and making the American bounce once more.

"Man, damn."

Alfred looked up at glazed purple eyes and smiled. He knew what Ivan was trying to do, and wasn't going to let him control his pleasure. Before Ivan could buck anymore Alfred slid off of him and grabbed the watermelon lube. He settled between Ivan's spread out legs and leaned back against the footboard of his bed. He then spread his own legs and rested his feet on Ivan's thighs.

The cold nation looked at Alfred as he saw him maneuver like this. The end result being that Alfred was completely visible to him. His eyes darkened with lust as Alfred's glazed over blue eyes concentrated on looking were the lube was going on his fingers. The younger country moved his finger down to his hole and started working on himself.

The pink goo oozed around his entrance as he pushed one finger then two in. Unlike what he did to Ivan he was going to prepare himself fully. He slipped in a third finger and threw his head back and moaned loudly, as he brushed his fingers over his sweet spot. His toes curled, digging into Ivan's thighs, and his cock twitched as he stretched himself more. He gave a smirk as he heard a deep throated moan, close to a growl, come from the man he was putting on a show for.

"Бог Fredka …"

Alfred slipped his fingers out and crawled back on top of Ivan. He smiled at him as he straddled his hips and took off his glasses. Putting Texas on his nightstand and moved in close to Ivan to see his face clearly. He kissed Ivan feverishly, moaning in to the others mouth, as he squeezed the lube bottle in his hand. The cap popped open and the goo squeezed out all over his hand, as he felt Ivan's tongue go down his throat.

"Ivan…"

Alfred pulled back to start kissing the Russian's neck then sat back up. He took his lube covered hand and gripped Ivan's cock. The Russian bit his lip as he felt Alfred coat his manhood in the cool goo. He arched his back as he felt his American lover squeeze his length and give him one firm stroke, before taking his hand away.

"God! You cock-tease!"

Alfred laughed softly and moved his ass over the larger nations cock. He pressed the head of the massive manhood to his hole and pushed the head of it in. He was hunched over Ivan's torso, and had a hand on his abdomen as he started to lower himself. His blushing face only a few inches away from the colder country.

"Y-You know, I was planning on…" he trailed off as he slides down Russia's throbbing erection, "to, to ah!…To degrade you in a JCPenney changing room, or in the bathroom of Walmart, or some store. But," he grabs Ivan's scarf tails and leans in more to his face, "I changed my mind to this, because I didn't want to be rushed by outsiders. I wanted to," he nips at Ivan's neck, getting a low moan. "take my sweet, ass, time."

Alfred's whole body shook as he finally had taken all of Ivan's manhood into his ass. He gave a throaty moan and gripped Ivan's scarf tightly. The fabric becoming a bit snug around the older nation's neck. The older nation would have said something back, but the tightening scarf and Alfred's tight heat kept him at bay.

"Ivan…"

Russia looked at America with hazy violet eyes, as the nation pushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. His lips soon pulling away and moving them to his neck. Tugging sharply on the scarf as he moved a side of it down to bite at the Russian's scared flesh. Ivan jerked a little and let out a breathy growl in pleasure. The American ran his tongue over the bite and then ran it up to the shell of his ear.

"I'm going to ride you," he continued in a husky voice.

Russia's cock twitched in Alfred's body at the words. Alfred moaned at this and sat up. He reached behind him and touched the vibrator in Ivan's ass. He gave a smirk and then pushed on the moving toy.

"AH!"

Ivan bucked up hard into the blond who tightened his grip on Ivan's scarf and moaned out.

"Ooooh shit! You're suuuch a goood mount!"

The American pushed on it again, getting the same reaction. The Russian moaned at the tight heat on his cock, and the constant vibration in his body.

"Fredka!"

Alfred brought his hand from the vibrator and up to Ivan's face. Lifting up the pale country's chin, bringing his face upward.

"Buck some more my Russian steed. Then I'll let you go."

Russia looked at him completely bewildered, then growled in annoyance as the words sunk in.

"How many times have I told you? I. Am not. A damn. Horse!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it Vanya, and buck like a good pony."

Alfred sat up straightly on Ivan's cock and waited. This was the ultimate revenge. Ivan simply loathes being referenced to a horse. Every since America first rode him he has always called him "My Russian horse", or "My little pony", or some other degrading horse comment. It was always infuriating, but now he had no choice. The pain in his cock was screaming at him for release, and the vibrator was making him hate his life. He looked at the smug looking American on his cock and didn't give a reply. He simply bucked up into him, taking him by surprise, causing him to almost fall off of him entirely.

"Ooooh ssssshhhhhhiiiitt!"

The younger nation kept hold of Ivan's scarf as his "pony" bucked into him. He had his other hand on Russia's side, as he began to rock on his bucking lover.

Russia groaned at feeling America's tight ass squeezing his painfully erect cock. He hissed at the cock ring digging into him more and more as Alfred rocked on him. But it was forgotten for a short moment as he realized he couldn't breath fully. His scarf was pulled tight around his neck as America pulled on it more. The lack of oxygen was making everything hazy, yet extremely, unbearably, clear.

The rubbing intense heat of his length in Alfred's tight ass, the pain throbbing in his ass and cock, and the vibrating pleasure, also in his ass.

"God, shit! Alfred!"

His words were strangled and drown out, as Alfred let out a lusty moan of:

"YYYYEEEEEHHHHAAAAA!"

He held onto the "reins" of his Russian horse as he rode his bucking lover. He rocked along with each thrust. His sweet spot being hit over and over. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer if this kept up.

"OH FUCK! IVAN!"

Ivan was losing it. He desperately needed to cum, and desperately wanted to breath. He also knew he was going to rip Alfred in two once he was freed.

"Alfred…My God…"

He shut his eyes and grit his teeth as he felt the vibrator move out of his body jaggedly and slowly; to finally pop out roughly. All his bucking and Alfred's rocking had knocked it out to his heavenly pleasure.

He sighed, well tired since the scarf was so tight, and opened his eyes to see his "rider". His sunny blond hair sticking to his face, sweat running down his body, a heavy blush painted on his face, his lust covered blue eyes shimmering, and his cock dripping and twitching.

God Russia wanted to cum from the sight.

America kept spilling intense moans and screams. He could feel he was about to cum, that familiar heat pooling in his lower half. He took to this realization knowing he wanted Ivan to cum first. So he slowed his rocking, then stopped it. While also reaching down and pressed his hand hard on the ash blond's stomach, slowing his bucking. Ivan looked at America as he slowed his movements. He watched as Alfred slid up his cock and gave a gasp of relief as a soft click sounded, the cock ring was gone.

"Come on Ivan, just keep bucking…My pony."

Ivan growled and went back to bucking up into his rider. He gave as much as he could.

"I-I'm going to cum-Ooohhmmm! A-Alffrrreeed!"

At this moment the Russian lost it. Alfred tightened the scarf so much as Ivan gave one last strong buck, and released his hot thick white cum deep into America's hot tight ass. He let out a loud moan of his lovers name as he came.

Alfred moaned as he rocked on the cumming Russian, and he too lost it. He came all over Ivan. His thick spunk getting onto Russia's torso, face, and a little in his hair.

The tightness of the scarf and the combination of Russia's orgasm was too much. The Russian, once completely spent in the American, blacked out. Alfred shuddered, slipped off Russia's limp cock, and collapsed on his cum covered body.

The blond looked at the Russian to see he was passed out. He laughed a little and loosened the scarf on Ivan and slowly moved his hands to undo the bindings.

It was a quiet two minutes for America, his eyes drooping, telling him to sleep. But soon a harsh gasp was heard, and Russia groaned and coughed.

The older nation sat up, and winced at the throbbing pain in his ass. He took his hand to place it on his face to find cum on it.

"Что за …"

The Russian groggily wiped the cum off and onto the sheets, then realized he was unbound. His wrist and ankles were bruised from the restraints, taking on a reddish-purple hue. He looked to his side of him to find his "cowboy" asleep.

"I hope you enjoy your sleep, Alfred, because once you wake I am going to teach you a very detailed lesson…_Very _detailed."

The pained nation got up from the bed and hobbled to the bathroom.

* * *

**Translations:**

Ебать … - The fuck…

Бог Fredka … - God Fredka…

Что за ... - What the…

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*So there you have it! Ameica's sweet revenge!*THE SEQUEL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING IS UP! IT'S CALLED VERY DETAILED LESSON AND RUSSIA DOES GIVE ONE HELL OF A LESSON!*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
